sylvan_shardsfandomcom-20200213-history
New Playable Race: Orc
The elf strode to the fire, but gasped when he saw who was sitting in the large, wing-backed chair. He turned on the human who was sitting on a bench. “Is this beast the Marsech you told me would be joining us?” Marsech leaned forward, her dark eyes reflecting the firelight. She took up the entire chair, and her dark brown skin and dreadlocks contrasted the tusks that curled up from her lower lip and the cream leather armor she wore. “I’m sure my grandfather took something from you when Chai-Syl fell,” she murmured. Her voice was rich and her accent made the words burble in a musical cadence. “I’m sure I could share the torment my great-grandmother experienced when she served her elven master. Rather than litigate the past, I believe our time is better spent determining how to address our contemporary concerns.” There was a low table that held a tea service outside the circle of chairs. She reached over and picked it up with two fingers as someone might lift a tray. She moved it to the center of the circle. “The chamomile and honey come from my mother’s farmstead,” she said. “You should have a cup. I’ve found it soothes worried minds.” Imposing Physique Orcs are large people. They are not just tall, but also have strong, thick limbs and a powerful core. Their skin can be green, tan, brown, or gray. Most adults have lower canines that grow into tusks. Small Inner Circle Family is very important to an orc. They want to earn their way and contribute to shared success. While they can seem quiet to outsiders, with close friends they enjoy jokes and storytelling. Orcs are aware of the reputation they have as brutes, especially among the elves, and go out of their way to avoid reinforcing that stereotype. Commonwealth of Farms The center of orc society is the farmstead, which is a large agricultural compound tended by an extended family. That is not to say there are not some villages in the Orcish Commonwealth, but the modern orc identity is centered around this basic economic model. Orcs can come together in larger groups at the request of their priests for common protection against a larger threat. In recent times these have been for natural disasters or bandit gangs. There is no central government or law in that territory. If two farmsteads have a conflict they cannot resolve, they turn to the priests for a judgement and honor the resolution. Family Ties Outside the Commonwealth orcs stand out. They love family and home so it is an extraordinary purpose that calls them to adventure in other lands. For some this is simply the need to help support the family or farmstead in ways that go beyond what can be done locally. There might be a threat or just a need for gold. Others might have families without farmsteads, so they want to find the funds to obtain one. The loneliest of them have no family, and as a result have a hard time finding their way in the Commonwealth. For these, adventuring is a way to find in their colleagues the family they crave. Long Shadows Orcs are naturally suspicious of all other races and tend to look inward rather than out. They are proud of their role in bringing down the Sylvan Empire, which they remember as a dark time of tyranny and corruption, but they also know other races long for a return to those times. The return of a new Sylvan Empire, or something like it, worries the orcs. Elves: There is no love lost between the orcs and their former masters. Both blame the other for the fall of the Sylvan Empire. Gnomes: The orcs are wary of this new empire and its use of slavery. Most will not trade with them. Gnomes are eager to find a way to open the relationship, and confused why they meet with so little success. Halflings: The orcs find the most kinship with the Halflings, especially those from farming or herding clans. They are often welcomed as traders and messengers in the Commonwealth. Humans: '''The city-states are vying to replace Chai-Syl as the seat of continent-wide power, and this makes them dangerous. Orcs don't resent the humans' role in the old Empire, but they believe no one should have that much power ever again. Orc Traits '''Ability Score Increase: Your Strength score increases by 2. Age: Orcs have shorter lifespans than humans, a fact which was purposely designed into their physique by the elves. They grow quickly, reaching adult size and status by age 12. Orcs rarely survive more than 60 years. Alignment: Orcs tend to be chaotic evil. They believe in taking care of their family and prize the freedom to choose their own path. Size: Orcs are very large, often 7 feet tall. Your size is medium. Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision: You have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Raw Power: Unarmed attacks do damage equal to 1d4 plus your Strength modifier. Improvised weapon attacks do damage equal to 1d6 plus your Strength modifier. Love of Liberty: You may add your proficiency bonus to any skill check or saving throw if success you mean you avoid being trapped or you would become free from being trapped. For example, breaking chains, picking a locked door, and convincing a guard into opening the prison door would all include your proficiency bonus even if you are not using a skill or save that would normally include it. Underestimated: Receive advantage on any Charisma (Deception) check for the purpose of passing as a servant, guard, or other lackey. Will to Go On: When you have less than 3 hit points, as a bonus action you may make a Constitution save at DC 12. If successful, you gain 1d8 hit points. You can’t use this feature again until you finish a long rest. Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Orc. Category:System Category:Character Creation Category:Orcs